This invention relates to storage reels for motion picture film and the like for use in association with motion picture cameras, movie projectors and the like, wherein the film is continuously fed or unwound from the reel or wound thereon. More particularly, the invention relates to a reel assembly with integral means for permitting the film wound on the reel to be unwound therefrom either beginning with the head end at the top or outside of the film windings or from the tail end on the inside or bottom of the windings.
Normally, motion picture film being viewed with a movie projector is fed from a supply reel through the working mechanism and then taken up and rewound on a take-up reel. Obviously, the film when rewound is in the reverse order with the tail end of the film at the top of the winding. Accordingly, it is necessary to rewind the film from the take-up reel back to another reel in order to view the film again. The rewinding operation is burdensome and time consuming even though the rewinding may be accomplished at a much faster speed than the speed used during the viewing of the film.
The reel assembly of the present invention, however, eliminates the difficulties described above and affords other features and advantages heretofore not obtainable.